moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Congregation of Bärenland
Introduction The Congregation of Bärenland is a secluded community of Holy Light worshipers within the Barony of Bärenland. The leading priest at Bärenland Chapel is Borya Calvanski who first built the chapel and lead all sermon. 80% of the population within Bärenland consider themselves members of the Congregation of Bärenland. Humble beginings Borya Calvanski was in the Silver Hand during the Third war and fled to Alterac from the Scourge after the fall of Lordaeron. He did not know where he was lost for two days with strong faith in the Light. He was wondering for many days until he arrived in Hugelstat. There he served as a priest in the township to this very day. He has spend many nights reading the beginning of the Holy Light and how the teachings of the Light. As a preist Borya Calvanski saw a lot of hypocracy when the Alterac Syndicate ruled the town. What he witnessed made his blood boil after seeing men and women of the land being so mistreated in so many ways. After three years of syndicate rule he was given an offering of gold by the nobles of the Land giving away a chest of gold. He was furious knocking down the chest and telling the noble of Bärenland "Take your damn money and get out of my church!" He was harassed by the syndicate for awhile until the uprising in Hugelstat happened. As a result of the turmoil within Hugelstat, many of the faithful came to the Congregation of Bärenland seeking guidance. It was told that he told the people in the chapel to bow their heads in prayer and after the prayer he made a statement. This statement was "In times of dispair we must pray to the light and thank it for the life it has given us and ask for its protection over us. Then there is a time where prayers are done and action must be taken. That time is where we close our religious texts and scriptures down for now and pick up arms to defend our lives, values, and our homes." Upon that night it was reported he killed many Syndicate members. After the uprising and the elimination of Syndicate from the land he was brought up with many questions and concerns so after many hours of fighting, he begin to teach his own way to worship the light and started up the Congregation of Bärenland. Beliefs The Holy Light within Bärenland is separated from the larger community of Church of the Holy Light, thus it is not apart of the Diocese of Alterac and is not held to any of its requirements of doctrine. It continues to preach similar messages and follows the Three Virtues, however it does not hold its followers to such doctrine as strictly. It focuses on the local level and has a pastor instead of a priest. With the Pastor it has two deacon spots vacant. With it are five princibles to the congregation that each follower should follow. 1. The Light lives. 2. We will be in the presence of the light when we pass on (die). 3. The Light will judge us when we are in its presence. 4. That is why we should serve the Light. 5. The best way to serve the Light is to serve our fellow man. Rumors Rumor has it that Rhalitra Haddinkov Baron of Bärenland has joined the Congregation of Bärenland, but still publicly states that he is agnostic. It is suggested because he often goes hunting or fishing with Borya Calvanski and talk a lot. Category:Religion Category:Religious Organizations Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Organizations